Victims of Love
by SlashLover93
Summary: Love isn't always butterflies and rainbows, sometimes you have to work for it and go through some hardships, before you get your happily ever after ... but even then you might not even get one. Twincest.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Suite Life on Deck.**

**I got the idea for this story after hearing the song Victims of Love by Good Charlotte, so I guess you could say this story is based on it.**

**Warnings: Twincest, strong sexual content, and a lot of angst.**

**So, please if you don't like any of that don't read it!

* * *

**Zack came into the suite, his eyes bloodshot and puffy like he had been crying, the suit he was wearing was crumpled, and the look on his face broke Cody's heart.

Cody immediately stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Zack, what's wrong?"

Zack's lower lip started to quiver and he looked on the verge of tears. Cody had never seen his usually strong, closed up brother like this before … it scared him.

"Y-you know how I-I finally got Maddie to go on a date with me?" Zack asked in a small, shaky voice.

Cody nodded cautiously, not liking where this was going.

He should have known this was about Maddie.

A few tears slipped out, before he continued,

"Well … she stood me up … a-and I wanted to know why … so I went looking for her … a-and –" His voice broke, more tears fell out and it looked like his legs were about to collapse right from under him.

Cody rushed over to him, wrapping a secure arm around Zack's waist and letting him lean on him.

"What did she do?" He asked full of concern, but if you listened closely, you could detect a hint of anger.

Zack stared down at the floor.

"She was at her house with another guy and when I started to freak out … s-she got mad at me and told me … t-t-t-that … that she was never going to really go on a date with me … that-that she only said she would to shut me up, because she was tired of me annoying her. I'm nothing, but an annoying brat to her … She doesn't even care about me … not even as a friend."

He grabbed the front of Cody's shirt desperately with both hands, crying harder.

"The only woman I had ever loved hates me!"

Cody hugged his brother and patted his back, letting his brother cry into his shoulder.

How could Maddie do this? She knew how Zack felt about her … How could she just break him like this? Zack was nothing, but sweet and caring to her. Sure, maybe he could get a little annoying, but all Zack has ever wanted was to prove his love to Maddie, to show her that it wasn't just some stupid little crush.

Maddie was always so sweet and considerate … well, what happened? The Maddie he knew would have never done something this cold.

He thought she was one of their best friends, but I guess not.

Zack looked at him with teary eyes, his lips quivering like crazy.

"Why doesn't anybody love me?"

Cody's heart broke.

Zack really thought nobody loved him, Cody could tell. Cody caressed his soft, wet cheek. He couldn't let his brother think that. It wasn't true, it wasn't true at all.

He had to confess his deep, dark, hidden secret about the feelings he had pushed to the back of his mind for years. He didn't want to … but he had to for Zack.

He took in a deep breath and looked into identical eyes to his that were filled with tears.

"That isn't true, Zack. Maddie might not love you, but … I do."

Zack just blinked.

"It's not the same. You're my brother; you're supposed to love me. I mean like lovers love each other."

Cody leaned down and gave Zack a chaste kiss, before pulling away and intertwining their fingers.

"That's what I meant, Zack. I don't just love you as a brother; I'm in love with you."

Before Cody knew what was happening, Zack jumped into his arms and attacked his lips into a desperate kiss. They stumbled onto the couch with Zack on top.

"Make love to me."

Cody's eyes widened at those unexpected words, his cheeks darkening.

"W-w-what,"

"If you love me, make love to me." Zack breathed out desperately onto Cody's lips.

Cody felt a tightening in his pants at his brother's words and was actually considering it, but Zack was so vulnerable and heartbroken right now, and no matter how much he wanted to, because believe me he never wanted something so much before, but he would not, could not take advantage of his brother.

It just wasn't right.

Cody gently pushed Zack off of him.

"No, Zack."

Zack's lower lips started to quiver again. God, did Cody want to kill Maddie.

"I thought you loved me!" He cried.

Cody's eyes widened in surprise and quickly reached out to touch his shoulder reassuringly.

"I do, god, I really do, but you just got your heart broken and you're so vulnerable right now that you're not thinking straight, and I won't take advantage of you … I can't. You mean too much to me."

Zack sat on Cody's lap, backwards so he could wrap his legs around Cody's waist. He thrust his hips into Cody's desperately, making Cody moan loudly. Zack laid a sloppy, desperate, openmouthed kiss on the side of Cody's neck, before he moved to his ear.

"Please, Cody … I need this." He pleaded in a whisper as he nibbled lightly on his ear.

He thrust his hips again, earning him a strangled moan from Cody. Cody's resolve was breaking … but, no he had to keep resisting … or this could end badly.

He grabbed Zack's shoulders and pushed him back a bit, but not completely off, just enough so he could look into his face.

"No, Zack, we can't do this. You'll regret it and it'll ruin our relationship. You play with fire it's going to burn you." Cody warned, but it was only half-heartedly.

Zack had somehow during Cody's warning unbuttoned and unzipped Cody's pants without him knowing. Cody jumped in surprise when Zack's hand slipped past the waistline to his boxers and grabbed him. Cody grunted, panting in pleasure as Zack started stroking him.

Something snapped inside of Cody as he grabbed his brother and flipped him over onto his back, so he was on top, pinning Zack hard into the couch. He attacked his lips as he undid his brother's pants and yanked them down, along with his boxers.

Cody broke the kiss to whisper huskily in Zack's ear,

"Finish getting undressed, I'll be right back."

Then he got off of Zack and hurried into their room. He came back two minutes later with nothing on, carrying a bottle of lube to see a completely naked Zack lying down on the couch.

He sat in between Zack's legs on his knees. He lubed up three of his fingers and put one at Zack's entrance. He looked at Zack to make sure this was still ok. Zack nodded weakly, closing his eyes, wet lashes sticking together.

Cody slowly slid the finger in. Zack bit his lip, squirming uncomfortably. Cody wiggled his finger around a bit, waiting until Zack got used to the intrusion in his virgin entrance, then fucked Zack with his finger. After a few minutes, Zack started moving his hips back onto the finger, begging for more.

Cody licked his lips, finding that hot.

He only dreamed of doing these things to his older brother. He never did dare do them outside of his dreams. He just couldn't believe after all these years his dreams were becoming reality.

He added a second finger, making Zack still his movements and gasp in pain. Cody leaned down and kissed Zack softly to distract Zack from the pain. Zack wrapped his arms around Cody's neck, deepening the kiss as Cody scissored him.

When Cody added a third finger, Zack made a pained noise into Cody's mouth, before breaking the kiss and digging his nails into the spot in between his shoulder blades.

"J-Just do it now, Cody!"

"Are you sure?" Cody asked uncertainty apparent in his voice.

""Yes, damn it, go!" Zack replied through gritted teeth.

Cody pulled his fingers out and lubed up his throbbing member. He positioned himself and slowly entered. Zack bit his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood to keep from screaming out in bloody murder. Cody panted in pleasure. GOD! This was WAY better than he imagined. Zack felt so good … so, so good. It was heaven. It was absolute bliss. It was perfect. He was so warm, wet, and so, so very tight.

He stayed still until Zack got used to it, kissing his face all over in encouragement. Zack wrapped his legs tightly around Cody's waist.

"Move,"

Cody didn't need to be told twice. He started going in and out of his brother slowly, moaning softly as he did. Zack clung onto his brother, digging his nails deeper into the younger boy's skin.

It hurt. Cody was being so gentle and caring with him, but it still hurt hell of a lot. It felt like his insides were on fire.

"Faster. Harder." Zack forced past his lips, hoping that it would feel better that way.

Cody eagerly obliged, going faster and harder with each thrust. His body was shaking from all the pleasure Zack's tight body was giving him and his moans were getting louder after each thrust, they were almost screams of pleasure.

Zack's fingers drew blood as they dug even deeper into the skin between his brother's shoulder blades as tears once again filled his eyes. This hurt way worse. It felt like his whole body was going to break into pieces. He almost wanted to scream at Cody at the top of his lungs to get the fuck out of him. _Almost_

At least the physical pain was distracting him from the emotional pain.

He just hoped it would get better soon.

Suddenly, Cody hit something deep inside of him that made his insides explode from pleasure.

"C-Cody-Cody … hit that spot again!" He cried out between moans.

Cody smiled, glad that he had finally found Zack's sweet spot, so he will feel as good as Cody has been feeling.

He pounded into that same spot, assaulting it over and over.

"Z-Zack … I'm-I'm going to cum!" Cody cried out in complete ecstasy, before he bathed Zack's insides with cum.

Zack came a minute later, staining both of their stomachs with his cum.

Cody pecked Zack's lips, before collapsing on top of him, panting heavily. He was so exhausted. He didn't even have the energy to pull out of his brother.

"I love you, Zack … My Zacky." He whispered out sleepily, as his eyes drooped shut.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, but please don't flame!**


End file.
